O Incompetente
by Brass-dono
Summary: [ONE-SHOT]Eu nunca menti para Kagome, mas ela não pode confiar em mim depois que eu a deixei e que ela se entregou para Inu-Yasha. Eu espero que ela esteja muito feliz mesmo.


**O Incompetente**  
  
_Mamouri Kouga - O Fanfiction_

* * *

Aquela casa, hum... Me traz recordações que pensei ter esquecido nos últimos dois anos. Mais ainda quando a abri e entrei na cozinha. Ela se virou para mim assustada, com uma faca na mão. Pensou que eu era um ladrão. Queria rir, mas era muito sério o que eu tinha a dizer.  
  
Ela pedeiu que eu me sentasse, e eu o fiz. Depois, me deu um copo de coca-cola. Lá fora, com aquela neve toda, estava mais frio. Não sei se o aquecedor está ligado aqui dentro, mas se não estiver, é Kagome mesmo.  
  
Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhas de cima dela. Estava errado, eu sei. Não deveria ter vindo, mas eu precisava desabafar, precisava olhar para ela mais uma vez. Era mais do que difícil nos reencontrarmos assim, mas acho que talvez seja melhor esclarecer as coisas com ela. Lembrava de nossos velhos tempos e Kagome não olhava para mim de jeito nenhum, apenas para o copo de Coca-cola. Aqueles tempos de fantasia que eu a amava ficaram flutuando em minha mente nesse instante.  
  
Nós fomos muito felizes durante os dois anos que passamos juntos, mas acabou. Não queria, mas acabou. Por Ayame. Eu a abandonei por Ayame um dia antes de nosso vigésimo quinto mês de namoro. E antes até pensei em convidá-la a viver comigo, a se comprometer definitivamente comigo em um matrimônio. Mas eu a abandonei e me arrependi disso por toda a minha vida. Até hoje.  
  
Kagome me acordou dessas lembranças dando uma risadinha que eu a via dar quando éramos felizes juntos. Depois, pela primeira vez em dois anos, ela me olhou. Nos olhos.  
  
-Que foi? Ayame te deixou e agora você está correndo pra primeira boca que lhe veio a mente?  
  
-Kagome! - Falei num tom de voz mais elevado, mas quando percebi isso me acalmei. - Não sei como dizer isso de um jeito mais fácil, portanto vou direto ao ponto. Eu preciso ficar ao seu lado. Por que ao contrário do que pensei, eu não fui feliz ao lado dela. Pois eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você.  
  
-Kouga... - Ela sorria para o copo. - Você não muda.  
  
Levantou os olhos fitando-me com tanta raiva que gelei mais uma vez desde que chegara ali. Levantou tão depressa que a cadeira tombou de costas, fazendo um barulho absurdamente alto pelo silêncio qua havia.  
  
-Você não vai conseguir! Você nem sabe o que é o amor, como consegue dizer que não consegue parar de pensar em mim! Você é um canalha! Canalha! Você não presta!  
  
Ela realmente estava descontrolada. Precisava de apoio. De muito apoio. Eu queria estar ali, segurando suas mãos e esquentando-a enquanto ela chorava no meu peito. Mas é lógico que não fiz isso. Não seria capaz depois do que fiz com ela. Apenas a olhei.  
  
Levantei da minha cadeira e aproximei-me devagar. E quando caí na real, eu já estava abraçando-a por tras, tentando contê-la e ao mesmo tempo, apoiando a testa em suas costas, olhando para os copos na mesa. Percebi o quanto ela ficou tensa. Devagar, passei minhas mãos por seus braços e fui descendo, até entrelaçar cada dedo meu no dela, tendo a certeza de que não escaparia mais de mim. Eu não sei onde estava com minha cabeça, mas isso me acalmou.  
  
Eu sabia que ela já não me amava mais como antes. Mas ainda deveria existir algo por mim naquele coração. Eu sei por que ela não tentou se debater. E por que apesar de estar rogando pragas para mim naquele momento, pensando no melhor jeito de me odiar, ela não seria capaz de esquecer o que passamos juntos.  
  
-Kagome, me escute agora. Eu não peço que me perdoe, peço me que escute. Eu errei, e tenho plena coinsciência disso. Não sabe o aperto que passei por estar longe de você.  
  
-E você descobriu isso depois de dois anos? - Eu percebi a ironia em sua voz, tentando se libertar devagar, mas meus braços se apertaram nela. - Aposto como você ainda está com ela, e está querendo trai-la! Eu sei que está traindo sua namorada! - Meus dedos se apertaram nos dela.  
  
-Ayame morreu. Morreu uma semana depois de eu me juntar a ela.  
  
Senti que ela parou de se agitar. Ela também ficou tensa e sua respiração estava ainda mais agitada, como se ela tentasse dizer algo e não conseguisse.  
  
-É mentira, é mentira. - Murmurou bem baixinho, mas eu escutei por ser youkai.  
  
-Não é. - Eu rebati.  
  
-Mas então... Por que só quis voltar pra mim agora? - Mais um sussurro.  
  
-Por que eu não queria que você pensase que eu só estava esperando terminar com ela pra voltar pra você. E por que eu não tinha coragem de olhar pra você. Eu quis me castigar, e ver se ainda podia voltar para você.  
  
Ainda com minhas mãos entrelaçadas nas dela, subi-as, abraçando-a acolhedoramente.  
  
-Não quero que me perdoe. Não é mentira. Mesmo quando terminei com você da primeira vez, eu não menti. Eu disse pra você tudo que eu pensava e sentia. Que eu achei que amava mais a Ayame que você. Mas eu descobri depois que não mentia pra você, e sim pra mim. Eu nunca menti pra ninguém além de mim mesmo. Eu fui o mais tolo de todos. Mas eu quero ser o seu tolo. Por que o que eu vivi com você, eu não vivi com Ayame. Nem cheguei perto. Não sabe como foi terrível ficar longe de você durante todos esses anos.  
  
-Kouga... - O meu nome era um sussurro da parte dela. Mas eu sabia que ela estava finalmente se conformando com a verdade. A mais pura verdade, eu nunca menti. Eu não minto.  
  
-Eu só posso ser feliz te amando. - Ela se virou devagar, e percebi que eu não era o único que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrima. Encontrei seu nariz com o meu e falei bem devagar, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. - E saiba também que eu nunca encostei nela. Nunca nem beijei. Eu ainda sou seu. - Fechei os olhos. - Ainda sou seu. Por completo. - Abri-os e me afastei, saindo pela porta da frente, mas antes de batê-la... - Eu te amo.  
  
Eu sabia que ela jamais me perdoaria, nem eu. Ela já amava outro. Eu sei por que ela ainda era pura quando eu terminei com ela. Mas agora, o cheiro dela mudou. Ela já não é mais a minha Kagome. Ela se entregou para outro homem. Eu podia descobrir quem é o canalha que se deitou com ela, mas acho que era melhor esquecer que isso aconteceu.  
  
Eu fui um grande incompetente. Não acredito que um dia eu vou aprender com esse erro, não sei se voltarei a amar. Até agora, eu só soube amar uma mulher. De qualquer jeito, não sei se gostaria de amar outra mulher.  
  
Depois de sair, encostei-me na porta, escutando os soluços dela. Minha vontade era de abrir a porta e confortá-la como quando eu fazia antigamente quando se machucava ou passava por algum aperto. E chorar junto dela. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Ela já não era mais minha. Já foi. Não é mais, por uma burrice minha. Era triste pensar assim.  
  
Tudo ali estava coberto finalmente. A neve nunca pareceu tão clara e tão escura para mim. Nem quando eu olhava para ela pensando no tempo, pensando em meus erros, em Kagome, ela se pareceu assim, tão clara, tão escura. Tão fria. Tão ordinária.  
  
Depois desse episódio, eu dei um passo. Olhei para o chão de uma forma tão imbecil que era como se eu pensasse se o chão realmente estava ali para que eu pudesse pisar sem cair. Pisar sem me sentir como se estivesse caindo. Depois continuei andando.  
  
Kagome nunca voltaria para mim. Eu sofreria pela perda dela pelo resto da vida.  
  
Tive a impressão de que a neve começou a cair mais forte, me molhando todo. Nem o sobretudo marrom me protegia mais do frio.  
  
Naquele dia, eu cortei meus punhos, e corri para debaixo da neve, já de noite.  
  
no meu último instante, eu olhei para o céu, vendo uma estrela cruzar o céu naquela noite escura. Sim, aquela era eu.  
  
Sem Kagome, eu não tinha mais razões para viver.  
  
Então eu só desejei no meu último segundo de vida, que ela fosse sempre feliz, por que eu acabaria com o maldito que fizesse a mulher que eu amo sofrer.  
  
Mas eu continuaria de pé. Eu nunca iria me esquecer dos meus momentos com Kagome. Talvez nas nossas próximas encarnações, fiquemos juntos. Era apenas o que eu esperava.  
  
A queda de neve parou quando meu corpo sem vida tocou o chão.  
  
Eu vi isso já fora de meu corpo.

* * *

Brass - Gomen pelo capítulo curtinho!!! mas é que eu não tinha muito para falar do Kouga. Talvez numa próxima fic, hu-hu-hu-hu... (Tenta rir como o Naraku e o máximo que chegou perto foi da voz de um papagaio. Em troca, recebe um fujin no may que quase a arremessa pela janela junto com o pc e o fic que está fazendo. A sala do pc virou uma bagunça só.)  
  
Naraku - Se tentar piratear minha risada mais uma vez, juro que Kagura não errará o próximo ataque. (Kagura se prepara para atacar mais uma vez. Brass ergue-se do chão toda descabelada e se senta na cadeira.)  
  
Brass - Espere, vamos fazer um acordo, está bom assim? (Naraku fecha a cara e Kagura lança o ryujia no may, fazendo Brass cair da cadeira mais uma vez, com o cabelo igual a quando acorda. Enfim, ela se levanta.)  
  
Naraku - Eu não faço acordo com escritores.  
  
Brass - Mas você vai se interessar, eu arranjo uma vaga super para você no meu próximo fic, que tal? (Kagura levanta o leque mais uma vez e Brass se esconde atrás da cadeira, mas nesse momento, Naraku a impede e depois fica resmungando.)  
  
Naraku - Feito, então. (Brass sai de trás da cadeira e se senta na mesma. Então ela escreve num papelzinho que tem que incluir Naraku na fic dela e volta a mexer no pc enquanto o malígno sai. Mas quando Kagura estava saindo, ataca Brass com o fujin no may mais uma vez, saindo então. Ela se levanta perguntando-se o que aconteceu. Naraku aparece na sala, mostrando apenas a cebeça.)  
  
Naraku - É pra não perder o costume. (E sai novamente, batendo a porta dessa vez. Brass olha abismada para a porta e suspira, olhando para a tela do pc e vendo seu reflexo ali. Corre para o banheiro tentando ajeitar a juba, mas o pente se perde ali mesmo e ela volta resmungando para a cadeira, começando a escrever o capítulo 3.) E se me der um papel ruim, eu ficarei muito contente em te ver no inferno. (Brass gela ouvindo a voz do malígno atrás da porta e continua escrevendo, tropeçando em algumas letras.)  
  
Brass - Bom, só de Curiosidade... Mamouri (o sobrenome do Kouga) significa Poder de Proteger... Achei que ficaria legal o Kouga com esse sobrenome. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, e aguardem meu próxmo one-shot, nas verdade, um songfic dos D.R.C., com a música O Dia Que Não Terminou. Vai ser um hentai Sess/Kag, como não tinha nenhum em potuguês no site, resolvi criar um... Bom, isso não interessa. O IMPORTANTE É COMMENTS!!!!!! Por favor, mandem reviews, e-mails ou me adicionem no messenger, que é EU IMPLORO QUE VOCÊS DIGEM ALGO SOBRE O FIC!!! MANDEM E-MAILS, TELEFONEM, ENVIEM CARTAS, FALE POR UMA AMIGA, QUALQUER COISA!!!!!  
  
Inu-kisses  
  
Brass


End file.
